


Shameless caretaker fluff

by kittymannequin



Series: In this world or the next [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, overprotective girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: Asami almost gets injured and Korra overreacts.---another reupload of an old prompt i received a while ago on tumblr
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: In this world or the next [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Shameless caretaker fluff

"Oh my spirits, ASAMI, are you okay?!?“ Korra shouted from across the yard, running, trying to all but fly towards Asami with lightning speed.

“I’m fiiiine, sweetie, look,” Asami managed to sit up, a wide grin on her lips.

“A-Are you sure, ‘Sami?” Korra reached out before she settled for sitting down in front of her, taking her hands and examining them before she gently pushed Asami's sleeves up and examined her arms as well, all the while mumbling. “Are you really sure you’re okay? Does anything hurt, your hands, arms, maybe your shoulder, do you feel fine, are you dizzy, can you see me properly?” She perked up, meeting Asami’s gaze. She stared at her for a moment before promptly waving a hand in front of her face. “ ASAMI CAN YOU SEE ME?!?” Her hand slipped to Asami's shoulder and she shook her softly, worry written all over Korra's face.

"Korra." Asami grumbled, sliding her hands to Korra’s chin and lifting it up gently to meet her gaze once more. "I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure ‘cause I can heal you-“

“Sweetie, I’m fine. Not even a scratch.” Asami grinned once again, still holding Korra’s face close to her own.

“But you fell so hard, I mean you flew across the air and then you were down and oh my SPIRITS ARE YOU OKAY ASAMI?!? Where does it hurt, show me!!!” Korra’s eyes widened once more before giving Asami another once-over and zoning in on a scratch on Asami’s shoulder. She almost tore her shirt from the rapid shoving as she tried to reach the scratch. "Asami this isn't okay!" 

Asami, on the other hand, was at a complete loss for words, internally confused, externally shaking in soft chuckles as she watched Korra fuss over a decade old scratch when she herself had been eye to eye with death several times.

“Korra, it’s just a scratch. An OLD scratch.” Asami mumbled and let go of Korra's face, but not before she softly swiped her thumbs over Korra's cheeks.

“I am so sorry for not airbending you to safety ‘Sami, fuck, I’m a horrible girlfriend, what if you... FUCK what if you died?” There was a genuine look of utter panic in Korra's eyes as she pulled out a small water bottle and began bending water onto the scratch on Asami's shoulder. Korra pulled on her small water bottle she carried around, pulled the cork off and waterbent the liquid onto the scratch.

The pout on Korra's lips and the puppy gaze were too much for Asami and reached out again, grabbing Korra's wrists and pulling her hands down to her lap until there was no space between them and she could finally kiss her. It wasn't forceful or angry or anything of the sort, but one of the softer kisses they've shared so far, a warm, gentle press of her lips to Korra's. Asami pulled back just slightly, enough to smile when Korra's gaze shifted from panicked to confused, before resting her forehead against Korra's as she let go of her wrists and slowly moved into Korra's space, straddling her and bringing her arms around Korra's shoulders.

"Korra." Asami murmured, not waiting for Korra's response. "I'm okay, sweetie. Nothing happened to me, okay? You're a wonderful girlfriend and I know you'd never let anything happen to me. Okay?" 

There was a moment of hesitation in Korra's response before she moved her arms around Asami's waist and pulled her closer, leaning back to look at her with a nod. "You're sure you're okay?" She asked one more time, to finally quell the worry inside herself.

“Yes.” Asami smiled, softly scratching the back of Korra's neck. "Perfect now." The faint blush on Korra's cheeks was enough to tell her she was doing a good job of calming her down. "All calmed down now?" 

“Mhm.” Korra all but purred and tilted her head up to press a soft kiss to Asami's chin. “You know I'm still going to shower you with loads of affection when we get home, right?"

Asami simply smiled before pressing their lips in a gentle kiss once more. "I'm counting on it." 

**Author's Note:**

> quick notif for my readers that might not have seen it on my tumblr: i will be restructuring my ao3 profile so the fics that were posted as chapters of one single fic (like prompt fics), will be edited and reuploaded as standalone fics but as part of a series. i'm doing this because i want to make them more easily accessible for my lovely readers that might want to come back to some fics, so you don't have to go looking for that specific fic through a bunch of unrelated chapters. this will also make it much easier for me to possibly expand on any of the fics, if i ever feel like it/get requests or prompts for it. so expect to see old works (about 70 or so short oneshot fics) reuploaded as standalones in a series in the coming days. 
> 
> if u wanna know how you can support me and my work, check out my tumblr/twitter @kittymannequin :)


End file.
